1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improved pump sprayers for household and industrial fluids, and more particularly to dual head spray devices that can dispense fluids in a vertical position or in an inverted position.
2. Background of the Invention
Trigger actuated spray dispensers have attained wide spread use for application of a great variety of household and industrial liquids, e.g., insecticides, bug repellants, lubricants, cleaners, cosmetics, sun screens, etc., from the bottles or other containers to which such dispensers are attached for handy, immediate use. As a result, many innovations have been made in the construction of the pumps, spray heads, and other components used in the construction of such spray devices. The present invention has applications generally to all such known and yet to be developed spray devices.
One such spray device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,418 to Bilchniansky which discloses a dispenser for supplying liquid including a container having a mouth, a permanent liquid seal across the mouth and a permanent and a pair of ducts approaching the bottom of the container and opening thereinto. The ducts extend upwardly through the seal, having their upper ends spaced apart. Before use, a short length of flexible tubing interconnects the upper ends of the ducts to prevent leakage and spillage. One end of the tubing may be disconnected and then connected to a suction inlet so that the connected one of the pair of ducts becomes an aspirating tube and the other provides an air inlet. Multiple container bodies may be supported together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,667 to Ori et al discloses an aerosol assembly which may be used inverted and upright and which, when used in the inverted position, will automatically provide an audible signal that a pre-selected amount of the container contents has been depleted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,281 to Avoy discloses a dispenser for separately dispensing each of two biological fluids for intermixing at a site outside of the dispenser to produce hemostasis or a tissue adhesive. The dispenser is capable of dispensing the biological fluids, such as fibrinogen and thrombin, at a focused point of an aerosol mist.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,581 to Habora et al discloses a trigger actuated pump sprayer for application of a great variety of household and industrial liquids for dual service use by inclusion of a spout, which can be operated in a closed mode or an opened mode, mounted to the pump housing and a tubular conduit extending internally of the housing and the cap from the spout to at least the cap for flow of liquid directly from the container on which the sprayer is mounted to the spout whereby liquid may be dispensed from the spout when the user of the sprayer needs larger quantities of the liquid than can conveniently be obtained via the spray pump. The present invention provides a further unique form of a dual service sprayer.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide spray devices for application of household and industrial liquids.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dual head spray applicator that does not require some associated special construction in the liquid container with which it is associated or attached in order to function.
It is another object of the invention to provide a dual head spray device that can dispense fluids in a vertical position or in an inverted position.
Other objects and many of the attendant advantages of this invention will be readily apparent as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings in which like reference numerals designate like parts throughout the figures thereof.